Un fil d'Ariane à la bergamote
by natiwan
Summary: L'angoisse glacée des nuits trop longues et trop hantées peut-être universelle.  Trois hommes suspendus dans le froid d'une même nuit. Et puis du thé.
1. Sirius

Les yeux ouverts. Le plafond tâché. Le temps immobile, suspendu au crochet aigu de l'ennui. Angoisse. Cela faisait bien longtemps désormais qu'il ne savait plus dormir comme une connaissance ancienne perdue, broyée entre les murs de la prison d'Azkaban.

Sirius Black souffla étrange bruit dans la monotonie sonore de la nuit. La nuit. Vivre enfermé dans l'abominable demeure de ses ancêtres était déjà bien assez difficile quand le jour aplanissait toute chose mais dans l'allongement des ombres de la nuit, c'était à la limite du supportable. Il se redressa, incapable de rester allongé plus longtemps. La pression sur sa poitrine s'allégea un peu, à peine. Merlin que la nuit était épaisse à respirer.

Il existe un sentiment universel, quand un adulte qui se croit libéré de ses racines se retrouve allongé dans sa chambre d'enfant. Ce sentiment étrange d'être enfermé dans le musée dénaturé de souvenirs ensevelis dans une épaisse poussière asphyxiante. Une sensation d'enterré-vivant. Pour Sirius, ce sentiment prenait des proportions inquiétantes : incapable qu'il était d'interrompre le flot tortueux de ses pensées.

Il était certainement fou. Oui, ce devait être ça. Après tout il n'y avait là rien d'étonnant après douze longues années sous l'emprise des Détraqueurs. Bon sang, il lui fallait de l'air ! Du vrai, pas de ce substitut artificiel que cette horrible baraque infusait dans les poumons de ses habitants.

Au bord de la nausée, il se leva enfin fuir ce lit de chaînes. Sirius appelait ça ses démangeaisons nocturnes. Des plaques purulentes de folie, voilà ce qui le recouvrait jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Eczéma de la raison. A la lueur de sa baguette, il descendit les escaliers, prudemment, comme un convalescent. La nausée mentale existait-elle ? Il se sentait prêt à vomir de l'intérieur. Chassant ses pensées saugrenues – après tout il était fou – il se concentra sur l'idée de boire un bon thé chaud, là-bas, dans la cuisine. La sensation du liquide brûlant s'écoulant en lui depuis ce qui semblait être la réalité lui reposait les pieds – et les idées – sur terre, parmi les hommes. Un fil d'Ariane à la bergamote.

Silencieux, discret comme on n'aurait pu le soupçonner de savoir l'être, il avança jusqu'à la porte, déjà un peu libéré de ses cauchemars – ceux qu'il faisait sans même dormir, avant, pendant, après les petits bourreaux de ses nuits. Alors qu'il allait entrer sans plus de cérémonie, son souffle nouveau gela dans sa poitrine. Une lueur. Une autre baguette. Un lumos indésirable flottant entre sa position cachée et la théière magique qui devait le ramener parmi les vivants. Et la nécessité, le besoin viscéral : interrompu par la banalité de la cohabitation. Et merde !

Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, déjà redescendu des brumes douloureuses de ses pensées, happé par la réalité, Sirius tentait d'apercevoir qui partageait visiblement ses insomnies. La cuisine était sombre et son homologue était une ombre dans le gris, comme lui. Loin de ses voix accusatrices, loin de ses fantômes envahissants, il se demandait si cette autre ombre était de celle avec qui la sienne prendrait plaisir à partager un thé, son thé magique. Il se pencha un peu, juste pour voir, pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Un profil sec, dur, désagréable. Snape. Un rictus de dégout envahit les traits de Sirius. Qu'est ce que ce sale Mangemort trafiquait là, seul en plein milieu de la nuit. Dégouté mais pas d'humeur à remettre l'autre à sa place, Sirius bifurqua vers le salon. Un livre ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire. Si le thé le rendait à la chair, un bon livre pourrait l'en délivrer un instant. Il suffisait d'y croire.

Là, tranquillement assis dans un vieux fauteuil, un livre à la main, son esprit était toujours dans la cuisine. Qu'est ce qui pouvait empêcher l'espion de l'Ordre de dormir ? Voilà ce que Sirius se demandait au lieu de lire son roman, inintéressant par ailleurs. En même temps, quand on était un meurtrier : dormir devenait plus compliqué. Il ricana. Mais lui avait une conscience pour le faire souffrir, qu'est ce qui se chargeait de punir l'autre ?

Imaginer Severus Snape torturé par sa conscience le fit ricaner un peu plus. Un Mangemort avec une conscience ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Soudain hilare, Sirius reposa son livre sur le bras du fauteuil. La lune filtrait à travers les rideaux sombres – à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre d'autre dans cette foutue maison – et le rire devint glacé, se figea et fut remplacé par la douleur. Remus devait trouver la nuit bien longue enfermé dans sa chambre…

Puisque la cuisine était proscrite, un peu de compagnie pourrait remplir la nuit et remplacer l'angoisse. Finalement, pour lutter contre la glace des Détraqueurs, Sirius avait compris qu'il lui fallait des choses qui tenaient chaud : du thé, un peu de fourrure… Des choses comme ça.


	2. Severus

Figé. Il devrait rentrer, il le savait. Le directeur venait de disparaître dans la cheminée et il restait planté là, immobile dans cette foutue cuisine inhospitalière.

Dumbledore. « Faire votre rapport Square Grimmauld est moins risqué ». Il ricana. Comme si faire son rapport était la partie vraiment dangereuse du boulot.

Fatigué. Severus Snape tira une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus avec une absence de grâce qui aurait choqué ses étudiants. Fatigué, épuisé, usé amer. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Abandonner ? Ce n'était plus envisageable. Quand on ne s'était autorisé qu'une seule raison de vivre depuis tant d'années, y renoncer c'était la mort. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Non, vraiment. Il n'avait jamais voulu mourir. Mais est-ce qu'il voulait vivre ? C'était ça qui le clouait sur place, il ne savait pas répondre à cette question.

Nausée. Quelque part, sachant qu'il ne survivrait certainement pas à cette guerre, il attendait. Oui c'était ça, cette sensation d'être suspendu dans le vide, en équilibre. Un perpétuel malaise.

Ironie. Il était le traitre du côté où on le pensait fidèle il était loyal là où on le soupçonnait d'être le traitre. Condamné au mauvais rôle, celui qu'il ne pouvait que jouer, prétendre dans les deux cas.

Insomnies. Il ne se décidait à s'allonger que quand il était déjà à moitié mort de sommeil. Là, dans cette cuisine, au milieu de la nuit, il ne se décidait pas à clôturer sa journée en allant chercher l'oubli entre des draps. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, pas après ce qu'il avait fait ce soir.

Conscience. Pouvait-on faire couler le sang pour la bonne cause ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait cru quand il avait reçu avec fierté un certain tatouage ? En quoi ce rôle pour l'autre camp était-il différent ?

Hanté. Des fantômes qui le suivaient. Vaporeux le jour, les contours plus nets dans l'obscurité, tendant leurs bras vers lui, le montrant du doigt, l'accusant de tout il ne devait rien oublier, il n'avait pas le droit. Des fantômes qui continuaient de se multiplier malgré sa trahison.

Lily. Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais permis de la laisser être un fantôme parmi les autres ? Un stupide amour d'enfance : rien d'important à la lumière d'une vie de douloureuses expériences… pour d'autres, pour tous les autres. Il n'avait pas réussi à être les autres. Il avait sublimé son souvenir pour être sûr d'en souffrir toujours. Toujours. C'est qu'il devait le mériter il devait bien y avoir un sens, quelque part ?

Perdu. En refusant de perdre son temps en distractions, en futilités humaines, à force d'aspirations hautaines, il s'était égaré. Egaré à vouloir trop gagner, égaré pour ne pas perdre, perdu pour ne pas perdre. Absurde.

Et dans tout ça, il la plaçait où sa fierté – d'autres auraient dit son arrogance – dans quel recoin obscur ? Et tous ces mots qui tournaient sans cesse sans se figer : Dumbledore, fatigué, abandonner, nausée, ironie, insomnie, conscience hantée Lily… perdue. Absurdité. Alors qu'un souffle trop lourd menaçait de l'étouffer, il entendit un bruit, tout près. Quelqu'un. L'ombre se mouvait avec discrétion mais même au bord de l'épuisement son ouïe restait sur ses gardes. Black. Cet imbécile devait penser qu'il était passé inaperçu mais on ne trompait pas si facilement l'espion en lui, il serait mort sinon. Peut-être qu'elle était là sa fierté : tromper un psychopathe intelligent. Mêler le courage et la supériorité intellectuelle. Servir à quelque chose, être bon à quelque chose, quelques choses, même.

Black était inutile. Il eu un sourire méchant à cette pensée. Il ne le laisserait pas oublier qu'il ne servait plus à rien. Le beau Sirius Black, le courageux, le bien aimé… La vengeance ne rachetait rien mais il savait s'en contenter. Délivré de son immobilité première il dirigea sa baguette allumée vers la porte. L'autre était parti, il pouvait l'entendre dans le salon à côté. Même ses moments de doutes devaient-ils être dérangés par un Maraudeur ?

Glacé, fatigué de lui-même comme toutes ces rares fois où il s'autorisait à réfléchir à « tout ça » – il refusait de recommencer à se perdre là-dedans et donc à nommer la chose – il prit peur. Il pensait être fort, il n'était pas un de ces êtres sentimentaux qu'il méprisait, il n'était pas un foutu Gryffondor, il n'était pas Black ! Il était froid et rationnel. Il suffisait d'y croire. Et voilà qu'il pensait de nouveau, qu'il s'étendait sur des sujets sans importance. Soudain, l'absurdité de son mode de fonctionnement le frappa : il devait « croire » pour rester rationnel ?

Il avait froid. Tout était froid autour de lui. Il avait peur de devenir fou. Ses propres pensées le terrorisaient. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si fier de sa vie finalement. Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça, penser ce genre de chose. N'était-il pas un serpent, un animal à sang froid, l'ombre des cachots ? Le froid n'était-il pas son environnement naturel ?

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de pas dans l'escalier, l'autre devait remonter, grand bien lui fasse. Il se mit soudain en branle et entreprit de faire du thé, n'importe quoi de chaud qui éloignerait la peur poisseuse que tout ce qu'il reste à la fin, ce ne soit le froid.

Severus Snape n'était pas un sentimental – du moins il refusait de l'être, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait la même chose – mais ce soir il enviait presque la chaleur des autres, ceux qu'il n'était pas.


	3. Remus, Sirius et Severus

La chambre obscure. L'œil acéré. Les rideaux sombres. Remus se prit à soupirer. La guerre, encore la guerre. Et la nuit. Son loup aimait la nuit. Lui n'était pas clair sur le sujet, d'un côté il était seul, sans pression extérieure, sans honte de ce qu'il était, sans confrontation de l'autre, il était seul avec sa pression intérieure, seul avec sa honte, confronté à lui-même.

Il bougea. Pourquoi dormir était-il devenu si compliqué ? Le souvenir de quatre adolescents ronflants allégrement dans un dortoir de Poudlard le fit sourire. Puis le sourire se figea et la douleur. Un traitre, un mort, un fou, un lâche. Ils étaient beaux les Maraudeurs.

La discussion qu'il avait perçue tout à l'heure – grâce à son ouïe si fine – semblait s'être achevée. Il pourrait peut-être sortir, aller se préparer quelque chose, du thé ? Il ne pouvait pas rester ici en tout cas, entortillé dans ses pensées, au bord de l'asphyxie. Il devenait fou.

Pourquoi l'air était-il si épais dans cette maison ? Comment Sirius avait-il pu grandir ici ? Comment un enfant pouvait bien devenir Sirius Black en respirant cet air ? Il sourit en pensant à son ami, à son ami qui était resté à Azkaban. Bien sûr, Sirius était toujours son ami mais… Ils partageaient les mêmes fantômes.

Remus se leva, les poumons compressés, cherchant de l'air. La nuit, finalement, c'était ce moment qui semblait ne jamais finir, ce moment où rien ne pouvait le distraire de ses pensées douloureuses. La parenthèse oppressante dont on ne voit jamais la fin, avant que le jour ne la ferme.

La nuit, la guerre, les fantômes. Il décida de sortir de cette chambre affreuse, d'aller se faire du thé. Oui, un peu de chaleur pourrait peut-être étouffer la glace de ses pensées tortueuses.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, déjà soulagé par le mouvement en lui-même, il entendit une marche grincer. S'immobilisant à nouveau, il tendit l'oreille. Dès qu'il avait arrêté de bouger le froid l'avait de nouveau saisit. Respirant lourdement dans l'étau glacé d'angoisse de son insomnie routinière, il sursauta : on venait de toquer à sa porte.

Sirius. Le loup-Garou accueillit avec soulagement son ami. A deux, la chambre était plus claire, l'air s'écoulait librement et la chaleur existait de nouveau. Ca, et puis le thé.

L'insomnie est une douleur universelle. Mais quand elle est brodée d'angoisse, la nuit devient plus noire, les fantômes se matérialisent et hantent les vivants, l'air se raréfie, la folie rôde. Mais le pire, le pire quand le sommeil nous trahi, le pire, c'est ce froid.

S'ils ne s'étaient pas haïs pour les uns, juste détestés ou méprisés pour les autres Remus et Sirius, Severus, comme un écho, ils auraient pu parler du froid, du froid de la nuit, du froid qui ne dort pas, du froid qui veille, qui les étouffe.

Et puis l'angoisse. Et ce sang sur les mains. Et ce reflet insupportable, et ce dégout, et ces regrets. Et la passion.

Si la nuit faisait vraiment des ombres anonymes, ils auraient pu parler du froid. Et le tuer. Et puis du thé.


End file.
